


Memory

by Kate_Black



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Black/pseuds/Kate_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another new day is a torture, another new memory is a sticker on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106902) by IAmPartRussia. 



"Do you remember me?" - Hanbin asks insistently and even rude, looking at the guy whom he know about four years already.

"Have we ever met?"

Kim rolls his eyes and count to ten trying to keep calm. He sees uncomprehending Bobby's look and want to hit him but for hyung it is their first meeting. Today.

"I'm sorry, I cannot remember you because I have an amnesia and I..."

"Cannot remember yesterday" Hanbin interrupts him "I know"

"But... How?"

B.I roars catching Bobby's wrist and carrying him into room. The young man looks at the walls, which are totally covered with stickers. They are everywhere at the walls, furniture, window. Kim starts to shudder touching by the tips of fingers different colored papers and hearing voice of stranger.

"Read these ones. You will feel better, I hope"

Bobby looks at the papers with his own words.

\- **Today is not the 1st May 2011** -

\- **You moved from America to Korea** -

Jiwon lour trying to understand what's going on.

\- **Now you are 21 and you are a year elder then a guy behind your back** -

Bobby turns his head and looks at eyes fool of sadness.

\- **His name is Kim Hanbin** -

"Glad to meet you" Bobby whispers with sad humor in his voice.

- **You are friends more than 4 years** -

"When you will read next one please don't hit me as it was yesterday"

\- **You have been dating for 2 years already** -

***

"This is our best friend. His name is Jinhwan." Hanbin shows a photo at the monitor "He lives not too far from us. About 2 hours by feet. And he is difficult a bit"

Bobby looks carefully at every detail trying to make himself to remember some pieces of yesterday, but he cannot. He looks at the red hoodie hanging in the corner and notices a yellow sticker.

\- **It is gift from Donghyuk for Christmas** -

"Donghyuk?"

"He is your stepbrother" Hanbin's voice becomes quieter.

"Can we go to him?"

Hanbin bites his lip and hangs Bobby's shoulders.

"Look at the sticker nearby this and take a deep breath, please"

\- **Kim Donghyuk, brother from father's side, has died a year ago** -

Bobby hangs his boyfriend and touches his neck by nose.

"Damn, fucking memory. Why I cannot remember anything?"

Warm hands hang his waist trying to keep a hysteric and lips touch his temple.

"I felt it before"

"Pain?"

"Your touching"

***

They lay on the sofa hanging each other because they want to be closer. Jiwon breathes out nearby the chin of the younger and looks at the clock.

"I am afraid"

"You cannot even imagine how I feel every morning when I look into your empty eyes" Hanbin sniffs and mops tears by the elder’s t-shirt. "Promise. Promise you will remember me tomorrow"

Bobby keeps silence making himself to close his eyes and hanging his boyfriend stronger.

***

"Do you remember me?"

And look, full of incomprehension, is an only answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to become a Beta of this translation (or any other i have made) please write me e-mail (kate_black@list.ru)  
> I would be pleased to work with you~  
> You can write about my mistakes in comments and i check it^^  
> Thank you for reading and commenting <3


End file.
